


this is our home

by starrychaos



Series: Wilbur Arc [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author is a Wilbur Soot Apologist, Corruption, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Wilbur Soot, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Rewrite, TommyInnit Deserved Better, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Younger Sibling TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), mcyt - Freeform, no beta we die like men, wilbur soot deserved better, yes canon but also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrychaos/pseuds/starrychaos
Summary: a rewrite of Wilbur's fall because I love that man too much.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Wilbur Arc [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204628
Kudos: 10





	this is our home

Wilbur knew they lost. It was over. Schlatt was the president, he won fair and square. 

He was going to force himself to be okay with it, not so much for himself but for his right hand man Tommy. 

Tommy, his brother who followed blindly and fought hard. The same Tommy who gave up what he cared about most to keep their land safe once upon a time. 

His brother, who now was exiled from their land with Wilbur. 

Wilbur felt remorse, he felt shameful for wanting his land back. It really wasn’t his to begin with. It was Dream’s. He still couldn’t shake the feeling that they needed to get it back. L’Manburg was his home, his friends home, their sanctuary from the fighting. It was supposed to be peaceful, wasn’t it? 

Wilbur barely spoke as Tommy and he found a new place to call home. It was just a hole in the mountain with a bed and chest, but it was better than nothing. 

The people of L’Manburg and even outside of L’Manburg, in Dream’s land, helped the pair when they could, Techno even came by and made a whole garden underground so they would be stocked up on food. Techno was worried, for good reason, and as much as he loved chaos and destruction, he didn’t want to see his brothers thrown into despair. He tried his hardest to (at least attempt to) be a beacon of hope. Tommy and Wilbur weren’t alone. 

Weeks passed and Wilbur’s remorse turned into vengeance. He wouldn’t feel bad about wanting to take the land back, L’Manburg was his land after all. 

He’d lock himself away underground, in Pogtopia, for days. If Tommy was concerned he didn’t show it, instead going off to do his own thing, leaving his brother to his seclusion. 

Maybe if Tommy had checked on him more, he would’ve seen his big brother spiraling. 

Of course he didn’t, nobody did. Wilbur had driven himself mad making plan after plan to get their home back. For Tommy. For himself. For the people of beautiful L’Manburg. He didn’t care if his plans were a little reckless, he didn’t care if people got hurt. He realized he didn’t even care about the city anymore either, it could burn for all he cared. 

Burn until it was nothing but rubble and ash. 

Burn until L’Manburg was no more. 

Burn it. 

“Burn it.” Wilbur half whispered, standing up from his bed. “Burn it!” He laughed, for the first time in a long while as he gathered his things. He knew what he had to do. He knew he had to speak with Dream. 

He was well aware of the fact Dream was always 10 steps ahead of everyone else, but he was hoping that could be used to his advantage. He quickly left Pogtopia, giving no explanation to where he was going to Tubbo and Tommy who were harvesting potatoes. Tubbo had quickly become someone Tommy could rely on, which made Wilbur feel a little better. He knew that Tubbo would look after Tommy when everything went down. The pair shared a concerned glance but didn’t stop Wilbur as he climbed up. 

The sun was blindingly bright in the sky, causing Wilbur to squint as he raised his hand to shield his eyes. He knew he hadn’t been outside for a long time, so he allowed himself a few moments of peace to bask in the light. It was warmer than down in the ground, the kind of warm that wasn’t just external. The kind of warm that you felt in your soul. The kind of warm you’d want to stay in forever. But. He had work to do, and he had a deal to make with the devil. 

Wilbur knew Dream would be around, he always was, so he simply spoke. 

“Dream. I need to talk with you.” Wilbur said, turning in a circle. 

Right on cue, Dream appeared from the forest line in front of Wilbur. He donned full netherite armor and clutched his sword in his right hand. 

“Wilbur Soot.” Dream said, his facial expression unreadable with his signature mask covering his face. 

“I think I have a proposition for you, something beneficial to both of us.” Wilbur stated, realizing quickly he was very, very under armed if things went south. 

Dream waited expectantly, and Wilbur took this as his cue to continue. 

“You and I never agreed on L’Manburg. But we lived in peace. Dream. I need tnt and I know you have some.” He wasn’t sure if he should tell his whole plan, he wanted to keep some mystery. 

Dream chuckled, sheathing his sword. 

“We lived in peace only after Tommy gave up what he loved.” Dream pointed out. He was right, but that didn’t change the fact Wilbur needed the tnt. He tried again. 

“I’m gonna be real with you. I want to blow up L’Manburg. It was mine to begin with, I have the right. I just need ammunition. If you don’t help I’ll find someone who will.” 

“I-.” Dream was at a loss for words. Wilbur surely wasn’t serious. “I can’t officially help you, I try to stay out of the issues that don’t concern me. An observer if you will. But,” Dream sighed, taking a step towards Wilbur. “I have some things you could or could not use to destroy your town.” 

“Wait-. Really? Thank you Dream.” 

“But you can’t tell anyone I helped you; I have to stay neutral, you know?” Dream started walking away, pausing for a moment to turn his head “Follow me.” 

Dream led the other to his base, he dug through chests before handing Wilbur enough tnt to demolish not only L’Manburg but also the entire surrounding area. 

“I hope this is enough. Good luck Wilbur Soot.” 

Wilbur packed the explosives and nodded only once, leaving hastily to begin his plan. 

By the time he had everything he needed, the day was gone. He could see everyone going into their homes for the night which meant he could let his guard down, at least a little, as he got to work. 

He tried to stay as quiet as possible as he replaced ground with tnt. He rigged it all to go off if he pressed a button on the hill. It was perfect. Everything was hidden and nobody would know until the moment came. It’d be too late then. 

He knew he had to tell Tubbo and Nikki, his son Fundy. He wanted them to be safe, even if they were traitors in his eyes. He’d also need eyes on the inside to make sure everything was perfect when he hit the button.

Morning came too quickly as he came back down to Pogtopia, slipping in silently. He breathed a bit easier seeing Tommy was still asleep and he sunk back to his little hole away from his brother. 

He stayed there a few days, only creeping out to go get food or to check that he could run to the button quick enough before anyone had time to flee. 

‘you’ve gone mad,’ Tommy’s voice echoed in Wilburs skull, making him jerk up. He was positive Tommy had spoken to him but he was alone on the hillside, deep enough that if anyone were to go digging they wouldn’t find the trigger to collapse the city. 

He was just tired and stressed. He’d feel much better with his great unfinished symphony finally finished. The finality of it all started to sink in, which only made Wilbur borderline giddy. 

He quickly covered his tracks and joined the others in Pogtopia. Tommy and Tubbo were alone, play fighting in the ‘fighting pit’. Wilbur went over what he needed to say to both of them as he approached. 

“Tommy, Tubbo.” Wilbur greeted with a genuine smile. 

“Hey Wil!” Tommy said, both boys sheathing their swords as they walked towards Wilbur. 

“You seem to be in a good mood today!” Tubbo stated. 

“Ah yes, I am. Tubbo, could I speak to you for a moment alone?” 

Tubbo and Tommy exchanged glances, seeming to have a silent argument before Tommy sighed and walked away down the corridor. 

“Follow me Tubbo,” Wilbur began walking, not bothering to check if Tubbo was following. He knew he was, Tubbo was always one to follow orders. 

They walked in silence deeper and deeper into the hole, finally reaching Wilbur’s room. Wilbur motioned for Tubbo to sit on the bed, and he complied as Wilbur dug through his chest. He had written down his plans as he went, scratching off the bad ideas until he was left with the final plan. He passed it to Tubbo and began pacing. “Read page 78.” 

Tubbo complied, flipping until he was there and began reading. His face morphed as he read, ranging from confusion to anger to acceptance. 

“Is.. Is this really what you want Wil?” Tubbo questioned. 

“Yes. It’s all ready to go. I heard chatter of a festival, and that’s when it’s happening.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” Tubbo looked from the pages to WIlbur with a furrowed brow. “I.. I can’t let you do this.” 

“Tubbo, you can’t stop me. Be grateful.. I didn’t have to tell you, you could’ve died along with everyone else.” 

“You’re mad! You’ve gone crazy, Wilbur this isn-” 

“Tubbo, frankly I don’t give a damn. Go ahead, tell everyone my plans. They won’t believe you. I’m asking as a friend, if not a friend to me then to Tommy. I need someone to be with him. This is the end for me, but Tommy, Tommy deserves so much more than he has received. Maybe if L’Manburg is gone.. Maybe he can come back from exile, right? He can live a life so full of excitement and happiness. Don’t you want that for your friend? Don’t you want to be able to spend time outside with others instead of hiding your friendship? Please Tubbo. Consider it.” Wilbur knew it was a low blow to mention Tommy like Tommy couldn’t handle it on his own, but he needed Tubbo to agree. Tommy was simply his best chance to get what he wanted. 

Tubbo winced as Wilbur spoke, as he tried to find a way out of it. He knew Wilbur was telling the truth. At the end of the day, Wilbur would do it with or without Tubbo’s help, and if his assistance kept at least Tommy safe, he figured he could live with the guilt of it all. 

“Okay.” Tubbo said quietly, looking up at Wilbur. “I’ll do what I have to but, I can’t be up front about it.” 

Wilbur was growing tired of everyone hiding among the shadows to help, but he wasn’t in a position to call them out for being cowards. They weren’t the ones who deserved to lay low, none of them were outcasts. Tubbo was Schlatt’s right hand man. Dream was someone everyone feared and respected. They didn’t have the right to quietly assist in the background. They should be the ones with the power to overthrow Schlatt directly. 

He stopped his thought process before he became angry at them, he knew deep down they had good reasons. 

Wilbur then proceeded to explain the plan, swearing Tubbo to secrecy. They came up with a phrase that would mean Tubbo was ready to run and hide. After hours of discussion Tubbo said a quick goodbye before heading back, afraid Schlatt would catch on to his frequent disappearances. 

\---

The festival was in a few days, and Wilbur decided he’d finally let his brother in on his plan. He wanted to wait to make sure everything was ready, even though he checked and rechecked dozens if not hundreds of times. It became something he’d check three to four times a day, a bad habit he couldn’t wait to break. Soon enough, it’d all be over. 

Tommy was with Tubbo once more, deep in some sort of conversation. 

“Tubbo, I need to have a chat with Tommy, would you mind giving us some space?” Wilbur commanded, indicating it wasn’t a choice. Tubbo went to stand as Tommy faced his brother. 

“No, Wilbur, he can’t.” Tommy said, frowning. “You’ve been acting so weird lately, and I’ve let you go because you’re grieving or whatever but this is ridiculous.” 

“Tommy it’s okay I’ll just.. I’ll see you later.” Tubbo was already getting up, hastily making his exit. 

“Tubbo don’t go.” Tommy basically begged, as Tubbo muttered a small apology before leaving. 

Tommy and Wilbur watched as Tubbo left before Tommy crossed his arms. 

“What is wrong with you Wil? He was fine where he was.” 

“He probably had to do something for Schlatt, don’t want him to get in trouble, right Tommy.” While this typically would’ve seemed thoughtful, Tommy could hear the passive aggressive tone when Wilbur said Schlatt’s name. 

“What’s going on with you?” Tommy asked, trying to not explode on his brother. 

“Where to begin little Tommy.” Wilbur sighed, “I suppose it all began when I lost L’Manburg.” 

“We.” Tommy said, coldly. He glared at Wilbur as the latter paced. 

“What?” Wilbur questioned, not realizing he slipped up. 

“We lost L’Manburg, or did you forget? We’re a team.” 

“Right. About that. Tommy I need you to listen very carefully.” Wilbur corrected himself, setting them up to have the talk. 

“Why should I listen to you?”

“We’re blood, Tommy. You and I are in this together, you said it yourself. We lost L’Manburg, but what if I told you I had a plan?” 

“What kind of plan?” Tommy questioned, his interest taking over. 

“A plan to get you out of exile.” Wilbur confessed.

“Me? What about you?” 

“Us, to get us out of exile. It’s risky but I've gone over it enough, it should probably work.” 

“Probably? You don’t sound convincing. What’s this about Wil?” Tommy stood, closing the distance between himself and his pacing brother. He rested his hands on Wilbur’s shoulders and gave a gentle shake. 

Wilbur reciprocated the gesture, as he gave a small squeeze in response. 

“This will work Tommy, there’s no other option. It has to.” Wilbur let go of the younger boy and offered a sad smile. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you from this mess. I promise it’ll all be over soon.” 

“You’re scaring me Wilbur, you’re acting like we’re going to die.” 

Wilbur chuckled, giving a final squeeze as he turned away. He didn’t want to see Tommy’s face when he explained that was the plan. Tommy’s arms dropped to his sides, in loose fists as he waited for a response. 

“I am. Tommy, I’m going to be the villain in this story. I’m going to destroy our home, people will die. I.. I will die but, without L’Manburg there won’t be a reason for you to be exiled. You can go on.. Things can go back to normal.” 

Tommy’s fists clenched, as he walked up to Wilbur and turned him to face himself. 

“You’ve actually gone mad holy hell.” Tommy began, giving Wilbur a shove. “Wilbur you can’t destroy it. Even if we’re exiled, it’s still our home. Our friends' homes. Are you so possessive that if you can’t have it nobody can? We lost. Things happen. Sure Schlatt exiled us but i thought we were in this together.” 

“You don’t understand Tommy.” Wilbur started, only to be shoved again. 

“No you don’t understand. People will die. You’ll-” Tommy was cut off as Wilbur retaliated. 

Wilbur punched Tommy, right in the eye with enough force to make him stumble backwards. 

“Tommy we have *nothing* we lost. I don’t understand how you can be okay with that. Everyone else is on board. It’s happening with it without your approval.” Wilbur snapped, leaving his brother to deal with his injury alone. 

Wilbur was pulled back to the button. He found himself drawn to it more and more as days passed. It became a kind of holy land, a place he would think in peace. He knew he was in the right. He just hoped some day Tommy would understand. 

—-

Finally, reckoning day arrived. 

Wilbur woke up early to do his ritualistic button run, making sure he had it down pat. He came back to Pogtopia to find not only Tubbo and Tommy, but Techno and Fundy as well. He knew he should have probably bit his tongue, sensing the tension amongst the group but he could help himself. 

“Tommy, Tubbo, Techno, and oh would you look at that, my traitor son!” Wilbur greeted weakly, unsure why everyone was there. 

“Wilbur, we need to talk.” Tommy said, frowning. His eye was swollen shut, and the bruising was gruesome. A pang of guilt hit Wilbur. He hadn’t meant to hurt Tommy, especially since that would be a fresh memory to carry on when he was gone. 

The longer he thought about it, he couldn’t recall the last time the pair shared a meaningful moment, or the last time they genuinely laughed together. Every memory Wilbur had of himself and Tommy had been muddled and dingy since their exile, like dirty paint water. He refused to acknowledge that further and instead looked between the four in front of him. 

“There is nothing to talk about. The day is here!” Wilbur said, eyes focusing on Fundy, his voice shifting from happy to cold “Why is he here?” 

“Like Tommy said, we need to talk.” Fundy repeated. 

“Fundy, my son, you don’t get to tell me we need to talk. You don’t visit me anymore. You act like I’m not your father. I hear through the grapevines what you think of me. So don’t tell me we need to talk like we’re *family*.” Wilbur exhaled, trying to walk through them but Techno and Tommy held their ground blocking the hall to Wilburs room. 

“You can’t talk to your family like that Wilbur.” Tommy warned. “We’re trying to help you. We.. We realized we weren’t the most present when you needed us but we’re here now. Wil you don’t have to do this.” Tommy’s voice softened as he spoke, feeling guilt for not noticing his brother's downfall. 

“If you were helping you’d just stay out of it. Let me do this. I have to do this.” 

“Wilbur we aren’t the villains!” Tommy yelled, trying to get his brother to understand. 

“Tommy, we are the villains. We didn't win the election and we’re trying to fight for L’Manburg back! Look at how nice that place looks under Schlatt. If I can’t have it no one can. I don’t understand how you don’t understand why I have to do this.” 

“But Wilbur, it’s still our home.” Tommy pleaded, the others stayed quiet unsure how to approach the pair. 

“I don’t have a home anymore Tommy.” Wilbur stated, his eyes cold and truthful. Tommy flinched at Wilbur’s tone. 

“You.. Wilbur you’re not thinking straight.” Fundy piped up, taking a step towards the pair. “Just, take a step back and think about this.” 

Techno spoke up before Wilbur could. 

“Maybe it’s a good thing. Words obviously don’t work, maybe violence is the only way to get the point across.” Techno shrugged, his words causing Tubbo, Fundy and Tommy to face him. 

“What are you even saying?” Tommy said, the corners of his lips anchored down. Techno was supposed to be on their side, the right side, the peaceful side. He knew he shouldn’t have trusted Techno of all people to agree with the peaceful route. 

Wilbur watched as chaos ensued, enjoying having the spotlight off of him even if it was just for a few moments. They four argued between themselves, Tubbo switched sides back and forth after new points were made. 

In the end they were left in a stalemate. Nobody knew what to do, both sides were hell bent on their opinions and they refused to try and find a middle ground. After a few moments of silence, Tommy whispered. 

“What about the others? What happens to them?” He took a step closer to Wilbur, ignoring the others for the time being. He hoped maybe him mentioning this would change Wilbur’s perspective, maybe he would cancel the whole thing. 

“Tommy, you know what will happen.” Wilbur said, everything about his appearance softening as he spoke. 

“But Wilbur, what happens to you? You’re on your last life. You can’t come back from that.” Tommy ignored the others as Tubbo inhaled sharply. Tubbo hadn’t thought about that when he agreed to help. 

“Tommy I’m aware, I’ve already accepted it. This city has plagued us all, if it’s gone maybe things can go back to before-” Wilbur was cut off by Tommy grabbing his coat, giving him a violent shake as he raised his voice.

“But you’ll be gone. Have you thought about how that will be for me? You’re my brother Wilbur. I can’t lose you.” Tommy’s voice cracked as he felt the pinprick of tears. He refused to let Wilbur see him cry, so he sunk his head down to hide it. 

Oh. 

Wilbur knew he’d be sad but he hadn’t expected Tommy to act like this. He figured when all was said and done Tommy would be relieved more than anything. Wilbur was the one who brought Tommy down. Tommy shouldn’t be acting like this. Tommy shouldn’t have broken down because of Wilbur’s choices. 

“Tommy..” Wilbur started, pulling the younger into a tight embrace. He rubbed Tommy’s back, noticing quickly how much Tommy was shaking. He didn’t care if the others were watching, he needed to tell Tommy how he felt. Maybe he’d understand why he had to do it. “I’ve held you back for too long. I’ve made many mistakes, and you were always there to back me up. I can’t ever make up for everything you’ve done for me but I hope this is a start. It’s not great, but it’s the best I can do. I’m sorry I let you down.” 

Tommy couldn’t bring himself to say anything. His throat felt like sandpaper and the best response he could give was a small whimper as he hugged WIlbur, afraid he’d disappear right then and there. He hoped that the hug could tell Wilbur everything he couldn’t say. He hoped Wilbur understood that, in Tommy’s eyes, Wilbur could never bring him down. He was happy getting into all of the messes they got into because at least they were together. They’d always have each other. 

Tommy had always been closer to Wilbur compared to Techno, and he felt like he was losing his role model. Wilbur had been everything Tommy wanted to be. He was a natural born leader, he was able to get so many people on board with creating L’Manburg in the first place and even now he was able to get others to agree with his crazy plan to destroy his creation. 

Wilbur gave Tommy a soft ‘shh’, trying to calm him down. He was willing to wait as long as it took until Tommy was okay.

A few moments later, when Tommy felt like he could talk again he let go of Wilbur. 

“If.. if this is what you want I can’t stop you. But I’m not going to support you. I can’t watch you.. kill yourself for some ‘greater good’. I’m done Wilbur.” 

Nobody dared to speak, nobody dared to stop Tommy as he climbed up and up until he was gone. Only after he left did somebody do something. Tubbo shook his head and followed Tommy, sparing Wilbur a quick glance. 

“I’ll give the signal. Listen for the phrase.” 

The moments leading up to doomsday were the worst for Wilbur. He paced as he watched the citizens of Manburg filed in and sat down, talking amongst themselves with smiles. Fundy and Nikki were both down in the crowd, nervously looking around for any sign of Wilbur. 

He bit the inside of his cheek as he waited, until he heard the feedback from the microphone in front of Schlatt. 

“Welcome!” Schlatt’s voice boomed across the area, causing everyone to become so silent you could hear a pin drop. “Thank you all for coming to this *mandatory* festival! Before we get into the festivities, I’d like my right hand man Tubbo to say a few words, everyone give Tubbo a warm welcome.” 

The crowd clapped, cheered, and hollered for Tubbo. He had on his suit and he looked from Schlatt’s general direction towards the crowd, “Thank you Schlatt.” 

Tubbo’s voice wasn’t nearly as powerful as Schlatt’s, but the crowd still gave their full, undivided attention. 

“Okay! Wow! Our first festival!” Tubbo gave an awkward laugh, glancing where Wilbur should be, even if he couldn’t see him. 

Wilbur froze, worried when Schlatt followed Tubbo’s eyes and whispered something to Quackity. 

He’d been caught. 

He had to be. 

He crouched quickly and watched and Quackity and Schlatt exchanged a few words before Schlatt shrugged, returning his attention to Tubbo’s speech. 

Wilbur focused on what Tubbo was saying, right as he said the words. 

Everything slowed and one second felt like an entire lifetime. Wilbur knew it was the end of the road for him. He saw Tubbo standing for a moment before he and the select few started to run. 

Wilbur pressed the button and watched. There was a slight delay before the ground beneath everyone began to swallow the city whole. 

Wilbur felt the heat of the explosions as the chain reaction continued, going farther and farther passed the city. 

Wilbur could hear the screams of every person who weren’t prepared, and even some that were. He could distinctly hear Tommy. 

Tommy waited on the hillside, hoping to find Wilbur last minute to be able to talk sense into him but it was too late. He watched as their home crumbled into nothingness. He watched as his old friends, his old life disappeared. He heard the sounds of every single person screaming in agony. He felt the heat of the bombs as he sheltered his face from all of the debris flying at all angles. He knew he was too late, and he collapsed onto the hillside, punching the dirt weakly as he screamed his heart out. 

The last sound Wilbur heard was Tommy screaming out for Wilbur to come back. 

He realized it was futile to feel guilt for causing Tommy this pain, his book was officially over. There was nothing left for him here.

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes i know this is trash im sorry i just really wanted to expand a little more on this arc


End file.
